


Let me free you from your sorrow

by ritedition



Series: The Researcher's Notes [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Changeling - Freeform, Children, Fantasy, Homebrew Content, Karus needs help, Lizardfolk, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s), Radu is a good boy, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritedition/pseuds/ritedition
Summary: After the attack, the surviving children of the orphanage 'der gütigen Seelen' wander around, trying to survive and find their safe place in this world. Now, only Atard and Karus are left and both of them are already weak and for Karus hope is slowly disappearing. There is no way they're gonna be safe again, right?
Series: The Researcher's Notes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862692





	Let me free you from your sorrow

»Atard«, said Karus. His voice that was always weak and quiet anyways broke a little more and was husk before he cleared his throat with a cough. »I think I can’t walk anymore. My feet hurt.« As if he wanted to proof his own words, he moved slower. Every step he took hurt. His feet burned. With shoes on he couldn’t see it, but Karus could swear that they were bleeding. They had been wandering for hours and since they got up this morning. Yesterday they had done the same. And the day before also. Day in day out they wandered through this world in desperate need of finding a home. Or at least a new place where they were safe.

The lizardfolk boy walked a few more steps before he stopped and turned around. His face was sunken in, he looked tired as well and Karus could swear that he seemed a lot older than before. »Are you sure?«, asked Atard and with a few fast steps he came back. »Not even a little more?«

Karus pressed his lips together. He hesitated and tried a step. But a sharp sting in his foot forced him to stop. He flinched and with tears in his eyes he shook his head.

»That’s unfortunate«, huffed Atard and looked over his shoulder. »I could swear, that I can see the end of the forest there. And I am almost certain that there is a village…«

Karus felt horrible. Atard was so sure and it sounded so good. It would be better for them if they were in a village. They might find someone who would be willing to help them. Who would give them food. Or take care of them. The tiefling boy felt tears forming in his eyes. Karus sniffed loudly. »I’m so sorry-«, he started and tears already streaming down his face. A sob shook him.

»No, no, no«, said Atard and he tried to sound compassionate and serious at the same time. »Don’t cry, Karus!« He took Karus by the shoulder and shook him slightly. »Don’t worry. We can still make it by tomorrow.« He tried a smile but his thin face made it hard for him to look convincing. The way, that they had walked, had taken its toll from the boy but he did his best. Since they had met he had taken care of the younger boy and for Karus he was like a brother. In the beginning, he had been sad because he was reminded how he missed his actual siblings, how they were not there anymore, but Atard had helped him to overcome things. Things had been better. And then everything went south real fast. Faster than ever before and so far Karus’ life hadn’t really been the best and easiest. »Sorry«, he sniffed. With one hand he wiped his eyes. He really was. He would walk farther if he could, if his feet didn’t feel like they would fall off or set on fire any minute given. In a weak attempt he took a few more steps. No chance. It hurt like an open flesh wound. With a sigh Karus sank down.

»Don’t mind«, said Atard and he sat next to him. »We will make it eventually. Sooner or later.«

»You think so?«

»Of course! We made it so far. And you survived two attacks. You are strong, Karus.« A shy smile formed on the tiefling’s face with a subtle blush. Atard’s eyes wandered around. The night was dawning around them and the darkness touched the forest, forced the green boy to light a tiny fire. It wasn’t much light. But it was enough so they both could see each other and the nearest bushes. Far away something roared and startled hidden birds so much that they left the trees above. The sound of their wings was loud as they flew away. Karus gasped and ducked his head. With both hands he covered his eyes. A shiver washed over him.

»Karus, hey, hey, hey«, said Atard and moved closer.

»I’m scared«, whispered the purple tiefling. He hid in his wide clothes. He didn’t dare to look up. He was ashamed. After all, he was eleven years old and yet he was scared like a baby. It wasn’t their first night in the wild but every time it felt horrible and he didn’t like it. Often he tried to hide it. But now and then he wasn’t successful and it was obvious that he was nothing but a scaredy cat. »I’m sorry.« His excuses were never ending. Every time, he felt like he was holding Atard back with his weak attitude. He was pathetic.

»You don’t have to be.« Karus could hear how Atard was moving even closer. »Here.« Against his hand he felt something cold and metallic. Karus opened his eyes a tiny bit. In his hands was Atard’s amulet. »He will look after you.« A soft smirk was on Atard’s face and pressed Karus’ hand with the metal and an almost not noticeable blue shimmer lit both. The metal got warmer, shined a dim light and a second later it formed the bark ferret between the two boys. With its reddish eyes the ferret looked at Karus, then back to Atard before he chirped and crawled onto the tiefling’s lap. His tiny paws stemmed against Karus’ chest and with a crocked head he looked at him. The leaves on his pelt slightly moved with him and rustled. A shy smirk appeared on Karus’ thin lips and his heart felt lighter than before as he patted the bark ferret. With a satisfied chirp Winkin stretched farther, tried to get as many pats as he could. »Better?«, asked Atard and layed down next to the fire.

»Yes!«, smiled Karus brightly. »Very much.« Tighter he hugged Winkin and buried his face in his pelt.

»Good… then sleep now.« With this Atard put out the fire.

»Sleep tight«, mumbled Karus. He laid down, rolled together. Winkin did the same close to Karus’ chest. As the tiefling boy laid in the dark, listening to the sounds around them he clearly could feel the soft breathing of the ferret against his chest. It put him at ease. For a while he laid there, listened to Atard’s breathing until he fell asleep himself and drifted off.

When Karus woke up it already dawned. It was cold and unusually quiet. He shivered and pressed Winkin as a tiny heat source against his chest. It helped only a little bit. He shook his head, leaves and twigs falling off him. »Morning, Atard«, he said and stretched.

There was no answer. Karus stopped. In the corner of his eye he saw how Atard was still lying there. Propably asleep, as he wasn’t moving yet.

»Atard?«, asked Karus. »Come on, we have to keep moving. I think my feet are better today.« He took Winkin of his legs and crawled closer to his friend. Carefully, he grabbed his shoulder and shook him. »Atard?« The other one still wasn’t moving. Motionless he laid there. A bad feeling crept up on Karus. Fear took hold, almost crushing him. »Come on, Atard!« His pleading voice was shaking. Panic combined with fear and an unbearable sadness washed over him as the first tears rolled over his cheeks. »Please no, Atard, no.« That couldn’t happen. He didn’t want that. Atard just couldn’t leave him. Karus didn’t want to be alone. »Come on, wake up.« With more energy Karus shook the other and he rolled on his back. His eyes were closed. As if he was still sleeping. But his chest wasn’t moving anymore. And when Karus dared to touch his face for a second he was ice cold and didn’t even flinch a bit. Yet, he couldn’t wrap his head around the concept that Atard wasn’t anymore and that he had left him. For real. And for forever. Although, a tiny voice in his head tried to be rational and tell him that there wasn’t anything he could do anymore, he didn’t want to hear it. »Atard!« Again Karus shook his friend. No reaction. »Please wake up!«

He knew too well that it wouldn’t help if he shook Atard more than once or said his name a million times over and over again. He knew that. He was no idiot. But in this moment it was everything that was left to him. Atard was the last person he had had. Now he was alone. Bitter tears streamed down Karus’ face. Endlessly, he mumbled the other’s name over and over again. His hands were shaking as he wiped his eyes. It was useless, as he couldn’t stop crying. Tears flowed and deep sorrow crippled him. He was alone. All alone. There was no one on this world for him anymore.

If he hadn’t slept that night… perhaps then he would have noticed it earlier. Perhaps then Atard wouldn’t be dead. Possibly, he still would be alive. And Karus wouldn’t be alone. He gasped. It was his fault, right? It was his own fault that he was in this situation. That he was alone. That he didn’t know what he should do, where to go, what was happening with him. What now? Where to go?

For possiblly some hours Karus sat there. By now he couldn’t cry anymore. He felt dry, empty and not capable of producing any more tears although he still was whimpering and gasping silently. He clung to Winkin. The little ferret accepted his fate. He endured the hug, put his head on Karus’ shoulder and against his cheek. Now and then, he chirped for a second, licked his face. Karus barely felt it. His mind was somewhere else. Far away. His eyes were empty and although he starred right at Atard he wasn’t seeing him.

»Hey, little one. You alright?«

It took Karus a moment before noticed. The voice came through thick fog, fought its way towards him. Slowly, he raised his head. As he looked up his gaze met the face of an adult. Confused Karus looked at him. Where did he come from? Who was he? And what did he want? The confusion must had been clearly on his face as he looked up to him which caused a humble smile on those pale, thin lips: »I am Radu.« That wasn’t really helpful. Or it could be. But it wasn’t. Karus had never met someone with that name. With great attention he mustered Radu. He was tall and slim, his skin pale like snow. His hair was slightly darker, a faint grey-tone, that was falling in his face. His eyes were weird. They looked so empty. But that might be because they were also white. Karus had a hard time figuring out where his iris was, where he was looking at. But overall, he seemed nice. And Karus was desperate. He was happy to see someone’s face. He was happy that he was distracted. »Yes«, he nodded. Although … was he, no he wasn’t. He really wasn’t. He shook his head. »No-I mean like …-I was here with Atard and this morning, he wasn’t…« His voice broke and he stopped. He swallowed hard and shook his head. He didn’t want to say it. »He wasn’t so good-I mean like..« He tried to find the right words. But he struggled.

The man simply nodded and he looked at Atard. Karus wasn’t really communicating well, but Radu seemed to understand nevertheless. »Why don’t you come with me, Karus?«, said Radu. Confused Karus tilted his head. How did he know his name? He hadn’t told him. Before he could ask, Radu continued and knelt before him: »I’ll keep you safe.«

Radu held out one hand, waiting for Karus to take it. But he hesitated. This was … a great chance. But he had learnt all his life that he shouldn’t trust strangers so easily. His own hand twitched towards Radu, but he stopped, waited and clearly thought about it.

»I promise«, said Radu and his voice was soft like the smile on his face. On his face was all the hope that Karus was looking for in this moment. »You can trust me.« Winkin nudged him, chirped. Perhaps the ferret was right. It wasn’t like Karus had much of a choice, hadn’t he? One more moment Karus looked at Radu before he nodded and took his hand. It was okay. He trusted him. And he felt like he could go with him, as if he really would look out for him. Radu helped him on his feet. Karus put the amulet from Atard around his neck and Winkin vanished in a blue cloud. »Where are we going?«, he asked.

Radu thought for a moment until he shrugged his shoulders. »We will see. Somewhere safe.« Karus nodded and a shy, small smile dared to show up on his face. He almost felt guilt and bad to allow himself to smile, but he couldn’t help himself. It felt so right. One last time he looked back over his shoulder. He looked back to Atard and silently he said his goodbyes to his best friend before he turned back to Radu whose hand he was still holding. Although, they didn’t know where they were going, he was trusting him that it would be a good place and that he wouldn’t be alone or in danger anymore. Things would be good now.

And with that thought in mind, Karus vanished.


End file.
